The Best Way to Learn History Male HungaryxReader (Lemon)
by DetectiveLiane17
Summary: Learning History together with your Hungarian boyfriend. He has his own methods, you know. (A request for Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki)


"**The Best Way to Learn History" Male!HungaryxReader (Lemon)**

_Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki, wherever you are, I wanted to say sorry because your request was delayed for almost a month; those school paperworks and examinations didn't help me in typing stories at all. But I still hope you find this one _

You are at the school library, sitting next to the window, resting your chin at the edge of your palm as you watch the leaves fall down. It's almost spring break and everyone's excited. But how can you enjoy if you're worried about your upcoming examination week? Your grades are in average rate, but when it comes with that subject, you can say that it's not that good. Your eyes turned to the table in front of you; you hissed at the sight of the 400-paged, hard bounded, red History book; looking at it makes you want to jump out of the window and enjoy your 20 feet landing from the second floor to the ground. You flipped the book so you won't see the title, forgetting the fact that it's the main reason why you came to that place. Your attention was caught by the sound of footsteps; you felt a hand on your head, ruffling your (h/c) hair. You looked up and smiled at the sight of the green eyed man. His brown hair is highlighted by the rays of the setting sun passing through the window.

"Hey, (Name), what's up?" The older man asked you. He's not exactly that old, his age is just a year ahead of yours, and so as his year level. Your sight fell on the book once again. The Hungarian let out a small chuckle as he grabbed the book. "World History? Been there, done that."

"Don't you mention that word." You said, "I reviewed again and again but I just end up falling asleep."

"Do you want me to teach you?" Daniel asked, sitting next to you. He may hang out a lot and even procrastinate, but you can say that he's smart because he never falls out of the list of top students of his class. Yes, you are definitely feeling lucky to have him. It has been a year since he asked you out.

"Aren't you busy?"

"Nope." He said with a grin. "It's getting late; I'll just call your parents and tell them that you're at my place so they won't worry."

"No need, they aren't at home, anyway."

"Okay then, shall we go?" He said, offering a hand which you gladly took. He carried your things as the two of you headed to his place hand in hand. You felt nervous when you reached the front door of their house, thinking of things on how to greet his parents.

"Don't worry no one's home." He said as he unlocked the door and opened it for you. You sighed in relief. He led you to his room and rested your things at the table. You're surprised to see his room clean and organized. "Take a seat." He looked at you as you sit down and played with the hem of your skirt while staring at the table. "Just relax no need to be shy." He said as he pinched your cheek.

"Ow! Stop that." You said while giggling. He grabbed a chair and sat next to you, opening your History book to a specific topic.

"So, what part do you want to focus on?" He asked.

"Err.. Everything?" You grinned. He just smiled at you. He explained everything thoroughly, not missing a thought. He even teaches you in a narrative form, as if he's telling a story. You smiled as you stared at your boyfriend while teaching you, there are some things that he made you understand but your teacher failed to - from the Civilization, to the World War. He really is the best man who entered your life. But unfortunately, History isn't really your thing. You felt your vision getting blurred as you prevent your heavy eyelids to close.

"And so, that time the revolution in France is at its peak, even the Austrian-born Queen Marie Antoinette didn't escape the Reign of Terror." He smiled back at you. "So, clear now?"

"Yes! Thank you very much" You nodded. Somehow, moving your head shook off the lazy feeling you just had.

"Now for some questions…" You gulped at his statement. You hate memorization, especially when it comes to dates. "What country discovered Canada? Specifically, Quebec."

"Err…" He eyed you for a moment then sighed. "I swear I've heard of it! It's just that my mind is kind of cloudy because your voice is so soft!" You said, making him blush a little. "Because of that I felt kind of relaxed and sleepy." You continued in a low voice.

"But did you understand everything that I said?" He asked.

"Yes! You're a good teacher, it's just me who forgot 'some' things." You said while scratching the back of your head before yawning shortly.

"Hmm.. You're a bit sleepy, eh?" He asked as he chuckled, it's somehow different than his usual voice. This time it's a bit _deeper_

"Maybe just a little." You admitted. You raised an eyebrow as you saw him smirked. He scooted closer to you. His emerald orbs not leaving your (e/c) eyes. His hands are placed on either side of you, trapping you in between him and the wooden chair you're sitting on.

"That's not allowed in my class, Ms. (Last Name)." He purred, leaning closer; you can feel his soft lips on your ear, nibbling it seductively. His finger trailed down from your neck, to your throat and stopping at your tie, slowly removing it. You close your eyes and let out a hum as he sucks your earlobe and lick it at the same time. You felt something tight wrapped around your wrists, you looked down only to see that your hands are already wrapped together using your own checkered tie.

"E-eh? Daniel!" You whined at the Hungarian.

"We're not finished with the topic yet." He winked as he trailed kisses on your neck, sucking lightly while licking at your soft spot. You threw your head at the side, giving him more space that he needed, you let out a whimper which made him suck harder at your neck. He pulled away and slowly unbuttoned your white blouse. "Now tell me; what country discovered Quebec?" Your eyes widened.

"E-eh?!" You felt his thumb rub your nipples in circular motion through your bra; making you moan his name. "A-ahmm… Daniel…" You rubbed your thighs together, hoping that it would help your moistened core.

"Nope, it's not me." He chuckled. He cupped your breasts under your bra, massaging it while pinching your perk nipples. You panted heavily and parted your lips to let out a breathy moan. "You should remember or I'm not going to move from this point." He teased you. He gave your breast a tight squeeze which made your eyes open widely.

"Ahh… F-France?" you breathed out. He leaned close to kiss you softly. You heard him groan as you bit his lower lip and asked for entrance. He opened his mouth but didn't let you in. His pink muscle fought with yours and won for dominance. His hand pushed your bra upward to reveal your breast. He gave your tongue a soft suck before pulling away; leaving a liquid trail which connects the two eager mouths.

"Correct." He smiled at you. He kissed the valley between your mounds. His mouth opened to suck at your right breast. You threw your head to, letting your (h/c) hair fall back.

"Now what is the first name that Netherlands gave to New York?" He said. Your mind is going crazy-mixed thoughts passing in your mind. He continued sucking and kneading your breast. He moved his head and did the same treatment to your other mound. Even if you're locked up in the ecstasy he's giving you-you can feel your mind being active, and thinking faster.

"New Amsterdam…" You moaned louder this time, throwing your feet at the edge of your chair while arching your back as he sucked harder and bit your nipples. He pulled away from your mound. He smirked devilish at your position. Your hands are tied together are held up above your head; your blouse is open and hanging at your shoulder, showing your breasts and your perk nipples; your chest is slowly rising as you panted heavily; your feet are resting at the edge of the chair, making your red plaid skirt lift up and giving the Hungarian a nice view of your lacy underwear which is now darkened because of the moist. He walked towards his closet, before you can turn around you can feel something being tied over your eyes-leaving you seeing nothing except for darkness. You heard the door swung open, and footsteps disappearing. A few seconds after you heard the door slammed close, again. "Daniel?" You were cut off by a pair of lips kissing you eagerly. His tongue meshed with yours forcefully. You moaned inside his mouth, making him groan during the kiss. The vibrations it made felt good. You felt him pulled away.

"(Name)… Were not done yet." Your boyfriend said. "Now what do you call the set of laws the Great Britain gave to the 13 Colonies after the Boston Tea Party?" You licked your lips and bit the lower part as you think of the answer. During the time of revolution the 13 Colonies had to pay the tea they threw, the English soldiers are also allowed to stay at the Colony, and the port in Boston is forced closed, stopping all the possible trades from the outside. Your mind is going crazy as you think of the answer.

"Ahh.. Mhhmmnn.." You moaned as you felt a finger rubbing circles at your clit through your underwear a pair of lips is nipping at the skin of your neck-making you a panting mess; throwing your head at the back, biting your lip, curling your toes and moaning his name. His ministries are driving you wild.

"(Name)," He rubbed harder; the friction just feels so good. "Answer my question, or should I stop?" he slowly removed his finger at your aching core.

"N-no… Please, I-"

"What was that?" He asked, his accent is arousing; you bit your lower lip and moistened it before answering.

"I need more… Daniel." You answered. Hearing you say those words 'almost' made him lose control. The way you said it is just tantalizing.

"Then answer my question." You felt his hands on your waist, and traveled down to the hook of your skirt, snapping it open. You can hear the zipper slowly being opened. He tugged at your skirt, you moved up so he can pull the unnecessary clothing down.

"Intolerable…" You whispered. You felt his hands traveled down to your hips and to your thighs, pushing them up and resting your feet at his shoulders. You unconsciously spread your legs wider. You felt him lick at your spot making you shiver. "Hnn…"

"That's it… Continue."

"Intolerable Acts." You finally answered. You felt his tongue played with your clit. The heat inside you is increasing as you moaned for more. His hands that are caressing your inner thighs suddenly pushed them upward- making your back feel a little pain because of the sudden contact with the wood. He pulled your underwear down and continued licking directly at the ball of nerves. You moaned loudly for more. His tongue flickered wildly, making circles and slightly sucking, making you grab his hair to bring him closer.

"When did the World War II ended?" he asked while panting. He licked at your spot harshly, almost making you scream.

"n-1945!" You answered loudly-panting afterwards. You felt him placed a soft kiss at your lips. Not a few seconds later you felt something vibrating near your spot. "A-ahh! Nyah!" You moaned louder this time. The small vibrating device is pulled but you can still feel the vibrations. He seems to be enjoying the view-your legs spreading wider to welcome the pleasure; your head throwing back; your messy (h/c) hair; and your moans. He kept on amusing his self by putting the vibrator closer to you, then pulling away. Making you pant and moan, for him, it's really sexy.

"Who is the great conqueror from Macedonia whose power extended to Egypt?" He asked as he continued playing with your organ.

"Alexander the Great…" You said in a breathy moan. He pushed the vibrator closer to you, as you bucked your hips in reply. He then removed it and replaced by a finger, shoving inside of you as he licked your clit. Later on his wet muscle entered you, and continued the pattern. "A-ahhmmnnn…" You moaned louder as you felt pressure building in your stomach. He entered two digits inside you as your shaking toes dug itself into his shoulders. His fingers went in and out of you, bending and scissoring. You can't help but moan. Now you're losing control. Now you're moaning for your release. His mouth welcomed the hot liquid from you, and still continued licking and flickering his tongue inside of you; making you feel another building pressure. "Daniel…" You moaned his name. You felt him lift you up; the next thing you knew is you're already straddling him. You felt something hot under you.

"Are you ready now?" He asked you. "I mean, do you want to?"

"Yes, please…" You begged as you pushed down. You felt something thick going inside of you inch by inch. You winced in pain, as if it's tearing you apart and breaking you. You reached the bottom of his length; tears moistened the blindfold because of the pain. You opened your eyes when you felt the blindfold untied around your head, as well as your hand binds. The first thing you saw is those worried green eyes. His hands are caressing your cheek. He's whispering sweet things to you. He kissed you passionately so you can forget the pain. He's trying his best not to move even if he wants to; the walls of your vagina wrapped around his length just feel so good. You accidentally moved your hips upward. Both of you moaned, not in pain- but in pleasure.  
You moved upward, earning a groan from him. You slammed back and continued doing it. You grabbed his shoulders as he supported your hips. His hips are bucking into you for a faster pace. You moaned loudly because of the unfamiliar pleasure.

"For the last question." He said while panting, still bucking his hips and thrusting faster. You just hummed as a response, half lidded eyes looking straight at him. "What's my name?"

"Daniel.."You said, he bucked harder making you scream.

"Louder"

"DANIEL!" You moaned his name louder as he bucked into you deeper and harder. You can feel his balls hitting your butt as he thrusts; you didn't even mind the heavy feeling as your breasts bounces while you rode him like crazy. You can feel the same pressure building in your stomach. You know that your release is near. "Ah! Ah! I'm gonna…" He flipped your position so you are now at the chair, with your thighs pushed up. His thrusts are getting deeper and harder, it's like he's leaving a bruise every time he hits your hipbone. A few seconds after you screamed his name, you released the pressure built inside you.

"Ngh… So -" You panted heavily, throwing your head at the back with your eyes shut tightly as he released his seeds inside of you. He removed his length from you, creamy liquid trailing down your thigh and wooden chair.  
He carried you to the bed and covered both your naked bodies with a blanket. He kissed your forehead as you cuddled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around you. Both of you are still panting heavily.

"_I love you…"_ Those words rolled in his native tongue.

"I love you more." You whispered before giving him a soft kiss. You stared at him for a moment.

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked

"I heard that you hate Physics, don't you?" You said giving him a sly smirk.

"Quite, maybe?"

"I don't think you'll get to rest." You said, getting on top of him and placing your hands on either side. He just stared at you with wide eye. "After all the examination week is getting close." You winked at him.

Ah, yes, it's a long night for the both of you.

-

"Good Morning, (Name)." I woke up and see my boyfriend, Daniel Hedervary lying down beside me and grinning at me.

"Good morning as well." I said as I pecked his cheek. Daniel had let me stay for the night. "Let me go to the bathroom first." I said as I rose from the bed,I'm wearing his shirt to cover me up. I blushed as I remembered what happened last night, good thing his mother have some pills kept at the medicine box. While I was walking my foot stepped on something.

_A toothbrush? What is this doing at the floor?_

"Daniel? Why is this electric toothbrush on the floor?" I said. I turned only to see him smirking.

"Guess why." He said, giving me a wink. I accidentally turned the brush, turning it on and making it vibrate.

_eh? vibrate?!_


End file.
